1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanitary devices, and more particularly to a novel insect barrier stand device maintaining trash barrels, garbage pails, animal food dishes and the like free from crawling insects, such as ants, roaches and other vermin.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place trash, refuse, debris and the like into plastic bags for disposal in containers, such as barrels. Usually, the filled barrels or trash cans are located outside of a structure and the contents of the cans and barrels are attractive to crawling pests and insects, such as ants or the like. In other instances, animal food dishes similarly attract pests so that such cans, barrels and dishes are unsightly and unsanitary.
Although some attempts have been made to isolate such trash containers and food dishes by sprinkling disinfectant or other substances about the area to be sanitized, such attempts have not been wholly successful because ants can oftentimes find tracks or trails in which to travel through such barriers. In other instances, attempts have been made to place a water barrier between the attraction and the insect. These attempts have also been unsuccessful inasmuch as many of the insects have the ability to swim, hop or otherwise cross the water barrier even though some insects are prevented from crossing.
Problems have been encountered when food, trash or the like spills or falls from its container such as when an animal is feeding wherein such spillage oftentimes provides a bridge over the moat or barrier material.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a support for barrels and dishes that will releasably hold barrels, cans, dishes or the like, and which will provide a major barrier across which insects cannot travel. Furthermore, such a barrier must not be detrimental to the health or safety of animals or persons coming into contact with the barrier or in close proximity therewith.